One Warden Too Many
by CrazyReddz
Summary: What if all possible Wardens were recruited? This is my view on the multiple Warden's lives, and how they would have survived and thrived through the Fifth Blight. Slash may be included
1. The Last Of Her Line

"Fergus, father wanted me to send a message," I called, interrupting yet another of his 'romantic' speeches to his wife, Oriana "He wants you and our men to go to Ostagar without him. Howe's warriors have not arrived yet"

Just at that moment our parents entered the room, and my frustration towards father increased.

"Father, if you were going to come here anyway, why didn't you send off the message yourself?" I spat through my clenched mouth, and realised immediately that I was way too annoyed at such a small thing.

"And miss both of my children in the same room before one goes away?" Father replied gleefully, and gestured for a hug. I saw his reasoning and hugged him.

"I still wish I could join you in the battle... " I half-whispered, with my last ray of hope.

"You need to stay here, pup, and you know why," He replied, and I pouted, but he just shook his head to confirm what was said before. I gave up onto that motion and turned towards Fergus.

"Goodbye, brother," I couldn't even look him in the eye as I said it, and just patted my mabari, Ted's head. So many emotions were going through me. Anger, towards both my mother and father, for disallowing me to join Father and Fergus at Ostagar, and also at father for disallowing Duncan to recruit me into the Wardens. Duncan said himself that I was born a fierce warrior and would be a great aid to the blight. But father has good intentions, I suppose. Also great worry, for Fergus. Wondering if he will survive battling the darkspawn. I know he is capable, but you never know.. But, strangely enough, great joy. Howe's men have not yet arrived, meaning father and, hopefully, Howe will not leave yet. Meaning less time for father to be away, and more time to get to know Howe. He's been a family friend of ours for years but I never seem to get a chance to speak to him. I'm hoping I'll get that chance soon.

Me and Ted returned to my bedroom for a night's rest. It's all I could do. I couldn't bear to be in the presence of Fergus for much longer. I was too worried about him. Which was rather hypocritical of me, considering I wanted to fight. I just decided to have some sleep, there and then. Maybe I would feel better in the morning, once Fergus had gone. I could even have a chat with Duncan, or Howe. That would be interesting...

I awoke with the sound of Ted barking at the door of my room and growling. It was still dark out - he had no reason to wake me.

"Shut up! You stupid hound.." I scolded. He whimpered and pawed at the door. I suddenly heard fighting outside. Fighting... in the castle? I instantly got up and shoved on my armour. Weapon and shield in my hands, just in case. Ted started growling again. I wondered who was attacking the castle.

Before I could open the door, a man, probably one of the servants ran into my bedroom.

"My lady, help me! The castle is under attack!" He screamed, right before he was shot in the back with an arrow. Dead. They were killing people? I quickly ran out of the room, ready to attack. Ted was at my side, fighting also. I instantly charged for the killer of the nameless servant, showing no mercy. I plunged my sword into his chest, and he was dead. He was accompanied by two others, both with swords and shields. Ted was already attacking one, so I headed for the other. The battle between us went nowhere at first, as he blocked each of my attacks with his shield. He never attacked me once. He was frightened - I saw the look in his eyes. He would not dare attack me. I stopped for a slight second, to confuse him. He did not attack me in my sudden show of weakness, only backed off a little. I then struck him hard on the arm carrying his shield, which he instantly dropped, leaving a deep cut in his arm. He also instantly dropped his sword, grabbing onto his arm for dear life. Wrong move. I plunged my sword into his chest, as I did with the other man, showing no mercy. I looked over to Ted. He had finished with the other warrior, leaving obvious bite marks into his corpse.

I grabbed one of their shields and studied the crest on it. It was the crest of Howe. Arl Howe... Arl Howe, of all people, did this to us? His men were late on purpose! And my father, of all people.. his friend from childhood! Howe will pay for this... No matter what happens now, Howe will pay.

Suddenly, my mother appeared at my side, wearing her old armour and carrying a bow and a few arrows.

"Elissa! Thank The Maker you're safe," She smiled slightly, and hugged me.

"Have you seen these crests? This is the work of Arl Howe!" I instantly raged. Mother nodded and sighed in despair.

"I always had suspicions about Howe, but they were never confirmed until now.. but nevermind that, we need to find your father," I nodded in agreement. We could not dwell for long. More of Howe's men could come upon us at any point.

"Where to?"

"Check Fergus' room. If Howe went there first... I fear the worst," I nodded. The room was only across from mine, and we opened the door quickly, to find two dead bodies lying on the floor.

Oriana and Oren.

My sister-in-law, and my nephew, both dead.

"No! We were too late..." My mother cried, and I joined her. I didn't care much for Oriana but Oren.. he was such a sweet, innocent boy.. and he was dead. A child, not even reached his ninth birthday. Dead. Howe killed innocent children...

"They mean to destroy us all..." I half whispered. Mother nodded.

"We have to get out of here. At least... you have to get out of here," Mother said, clearly disturbed. I nodded, unsure of what to say. I left the room, and Mother followed.

We fought our way towards the main hall, where father might be. Surprisingly, many of Howe's men were like the second man I killed. As if they didn't want to be there.. or at least didn't want to fight me. Needless to say, these fights were relatively easy. Others were harder, but they acted as if they were fighting for their lives, rather than being the ones attacking us. Rather odd. When we reached the main hall I ended up having very few scars, as did Mother and Ted.

We found many knights holding the doors, preventing the majority of Howe's men getting in. Ser Gilmore, an honorable knight and good friend of mine, was giving orders.

"Your Ladyship! My Lady! You're both alive!" He exclaimed, in slight shock. "I was certain Howe's men had gotten through,"

"They did get through!" I almost yelled, in anger. "They killed Oriana - And Oren! Oren!"

"Well I thank The Maker that you two aren't harmed.." He sighed, "The main entrance is surrounded. If you have another way of getting out, I suggest you use it - And quickly. We will keep Howe's men out as long as we can, but it's only a matter of time.."

I nodded, in agreement "Do you know anything on Father's whereabouts?" I asked, trying to be calm.

"When I last saw the Teyrn, he was gravely injured. He said he was heading towards the servant's exit - looking for you. I urged him not to go, but he was determined to find you," He frowned slightly, as if to show his upset, without letting it control him.

"Then we have to move quickly. Bless you Ser Gilmore. Maker watch over you," Mother added

"Maker watch over us all" Gilmore said rushedly, and ran to the main entrance to join what little of our men were left to hold the doors shut. Me and mother had to get to the kitchen, to the servant's exit, and quickly.

We fought our way to the kitchen. The fights were much like before, many of the men scared of us. I wonder how they thought they'd take over. Maybe they thought their luck was in numbers.

Unfortunately, they thought correctly.

We found father just beside the servant's exit, lying on the floor, in a pool of blood.

"There... you both are..." He squirmed exhaustedly. We immediately rushed to his side.

"Maker's blood what's happening! You're bleeding!" Mother commented, worriedly. I couldn't say anything - I was too in shock at the sight of my father like this.

"Howe's men... found me first... almost did me in, right there..," Father explained, barely catching a breath. I was surprised he was even alive..

"How did you survive? How did you get here?" I immediately rushed in, needing to know everything.

"Duncan... helped me... brought me here..." He explained, then cried out in pain.

"Bryce!" Mother cried, wishing this was a dream. Wishing he was okay.

"I may... not make it through..." He sighed in desperation.

"Don't say that! We can find you healing magic!" Mother replied, desperately looking for solutions.

"What Bryce said, is true," Duncan said, just entering the room now. "He would not make it through. Even if we got him out of here, chances are Howe's men would find us and kill him before we could get a chance to escape,"

"No!" Mother sobbed, and I joined her. Father would die... one way or another. He was in too much pain to comment.

"I can make one way for you and your daughter to survive, but there is a price I must ask. I am not completely charitable," Duncan offered.

"I... understand..." Bryce barely said. I was confused.

"What... do you mean?" I asked, probably looking a bit naive.

"What is happening here pails in comparison to the evil now loose in this world. I came to this castle seeking a recruit. And I believe.. I have found one worthy," Duncan explains, looking directly at me.

"So... You want me? As a recruit? A Grey Warden?" I would've been happier before but given the circumstances... no one would blame me.

"Yes," Duncan replied bluntly. "We should leave soon,"

I stood up to leave, waiting for mother. "I... am staying here. With Bryce," she exclaimed, determined.

"No..." father squealed, but mother wasn't giving up.

"I will kill every last bastard that tries to kill you. I will not give up," she exclaimed. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"But you'll die!" I almost yelled, but then remembered someone may hear us.

"Protecting the one I love," Mother finished for me. "I love you, darling," She hugged me one last time.

Sorrow filled Duncan's eyes. "We should leave soon," he explained, "Whilst we still have time,"

"I... understand," I sighed in despair. I couldn't say anything else. Not... anything. At that moment me and Duncan left, with no words from me towards my parents, who may soon be dead. I left, following Duncan, into my new life.


	2. Conscripted

So many thoughts were going through my head. I just couldn't think straight. A wedding.. this soon? I looked at my betrothed. He was handsome enough, I suppose, but I just didn't want him. I was hoping I could escape.. but then those shemlen came and ruined my plan. It's not as if I don't like Nelaros. I'm sure he's a nice guy, and I'll learn to love him. Someday. But considering it was an arranged marriage, and I only met him today.. I mean, all marriages in the alienage are arranged and I could have gotten worse. Soris.. my cousin, as it seems has no parents and was given a mouse of a bride named.. was it Gelora? Menorva? I couldn't remember.. Maybe I'm being selfish. But I'd rather wait until I find a man that I love and loves me back before getting married. Isn't that too much to ask?

Standing up on that stage with Nelaros, Soris and.. his bride was frightening. Everyone was watching... I couldn't make a run for it. And the priest... of course, she was a shem, you don't get elven priests but.. I wish there was. I am so terribly terrified of humans. The only time that is not so is when I confuse it for rage. I just wish, that this time, it could be rage.. Maybe then I'd stop being scared and just run off. Find the Dalish, maybe.

Suddenly, Vaughan and a few of his.. 'friends' marched onto the stage, interrupting our wedding. I could see Shianni hiding in the background. Earlier when we caught him trying to.. 'attract' some of our friends, she hit him over the head with a bottle, knocking him unconscious. I had hoped that would be the last we would see him. Apparently not. We can't prevent him from coming either, him being the Arl of Denerim's son and all..

"Sorry to interrupt, Mother, " he chuckled, talking to the priest "But I'm.. uh, having a party and, ha, we're dreadfully short of female guests" He laughed a laugh that you could only hear from the most twisted beings of the earth.

"My lord, this is a wedding!" The priest exclaimed loudly, trying to make Vaughan see sense. It wasn't happening.

"Ha!" he yelled, pushing Soris' bride out of his way in the process "If you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties, that's your business. But don't pretend this is a proper wedding." Pets? _Pets!?_

"Don't you speak about us like that!" I yelled angrily, then instantly covered my mouth and looked down. What have you done now, Kallian, what have you done now...

"Shut up, knife ear," He replied sternly, "Now, let's take.. those two," he gestured to me and Soris' bride "The one in the tight dress and... Where's the bitch that bottled me?"

"Over here, Lord Vaughan!" replied one of his companions, who was obviously drunk, and he grabbed the back of Shianni's dress.

"Let me go, you stuffed-shirt son of a-" Shianni yelled, struggling to run off.

"Oh I'll enjoy taming her, and the pretty bride.." Vaughan turned around to face me, an evil glint in his eyes.

"You will not take Shianni!" I yelled, right up in his face. All fear for him had gone, in that moment.

Vaughan ignored my comment and smirked at me "Ah yes, such a well-formed little thing" He was obviously trying to size me up.

"You villains!" Nelaros commented, not very enthusiastically. Vaughan didn't even take his eyes off me to comment upon what he said.

"That's quite enough, I'm sure we all want to avoid further, um... unpleasantness," He was still smirking at me, his eyes only looking a little sterner.

"If you even dare touch me, or Shianni, or anyone, I'll kill you!" I screamed in his face, and slapped him. Hard. Left a red mark on his face. He bloody well deserved it.

He angered, and yelled at me back "You little bitch!" And punched me in the face. I fell back, and my head slammed hard unto the wooden floor. Everything turned black.

I awoke in a room made of stone, and wood.. A room in the Arl of Denerim's estate, I could tell. A random, black-haired woman in the background was on her knees repeating "Maker keep us, Maker protect us, Maker keep us, Maker protect us"

Other than her, the first thing I heard was Shianni. Typical "Stop it! You're driving me insane!" She moaned. I sat up, my eyes only just opening.

When she saw me sit up she sighed in relief. "Oh, thank the Maker you've come through. We were so worried.."

"That's it," I moaned, rubbing the back of my head. It hurt "Vaughan is dead. I don't know how. But he will die,"

Shianni laughed nervously. "I wish.."

I sighed, hopelessly. I knew she was right. I could never kill a shem, anyway... "We need to get out of here,"

"Forgive me if I don't hold my breath. The door is locked and solid, and we're unarmed!" The... random girl said, panickedly.

I stood up, thinking of my options. "As soon as we see a way out, we take it. If we can, find a weapon and fight,"

"Even if we did find weapons, we can't fight.." Shianni sighed.

"Speak for yourself.." I muttered. It was no secret that I had training with weapons when I was a child. Only a little but still enough to get by. Mother taught me. If only she were here to see me now...

"Look, we'll... do what they want, go home, and try to forget this ever happened!" The girl's desperation was not well hidden. I could just tell she was hoping for someone to suggest something else.

"She's right. It'll be worse if-" Soris' bride started.

"Or we can fight" I interrupted.

"The only one here who has training is you!" Shianni exclaimed, obviously wishing that were not the case.

There was a moment of silence, and suddenly we heard footsteps, and they were getting louder.

"Someones coming!" The random girl panicked. I really wish now that I knew her name.

"As said, if you see an opportunity to escape, take it," I ordered. I could tell none of them were listening to me.

But then again, I probably won't listen to me either.

Just then five armoured and armed shemlen entered the room. I could feel the beads of sweat on my forehead already. I hated being around humans... I was either scared of them or angry at them. Unfortunately at this given moment of time, I was scared of them. Terrified, in fact. They all had their swords in their hands, as if they were ready to attack us at any moment.

"Hello, wenches, we're your escorts to Lord Vaughan's little party," The shem in front said just a few seconds after they entered. I subconsciously took a step backwards.

"Stay away from us!" The girl who was praying screamed. Her voice was so high pitched it hurt my ears. It was not a wise move. The shem instantly struck her with his sword, leaving her bleeding and lying on the floor. The rest of us knew this would happen to us if we tried to speak out. I gulped in response.

"You.. killed her!" The random girl exclaimed. I still wish I knew her name.

"I suppose that's what happens when you try teaching whores some respect," The shem droned. My teeth were chattering from fear. I could barely move. "Now, you grab the little flower cowering in the corner. Horance and I'll take the homely bride and the drunk. You two, bind the last one. She's the scrapper,"

I was assuming I was the 'scrapper' as the four shem left with Shianni, Soris' bride and that random girl which I assumed was the 'drunk'. No wonder I didn't know her name. The two shem walked towards me with perverted smiles on their faces. I felt beads of sweat on my forehead and I was shaking more than ever.

"Don't worry, we'll be perfect gentlemen," One of them said sarcastically. I gulped.

"Now, you heard the captain. Be a good little wench or you'll end up like your friend, there" The other demanded.

"I... " I started, but was not able to finish my sentence. I was so close to tears.

"What was that?" One of the shem demanded. I opened my mouth to answer but then closed it and a sultry little smile appeared on my mouth instead.

"Umm... Hello?" Soris said shyly, at the door holding a sword. I could see a crossbow tied at his back. I could tell the sword was for me. The two shem turned around to face him.

"Ohh look at this," One of the shem laughed "A little elfling with a stolen sword"

As they walked towards him he slid the sword between them and it landed at my feet. I picked it up. It was a little big and heavy for me but I could manage for the meantime. I held it with both hands as the shem drew their weapons and said in unison "Oh shit..."

I didn't look at what Soris was doing. I leaped onto one of them immediately. Was a great thing to do as he got the wrong idea and dropped his weapons, with a little grin on his face. I took advantage of this weakness and it the sword over his head, cutting part of his nose of. He grasped hold of his face and screamed as I stood on the bare ground. I aimed the sword for his neck - and missed. It hit his shoulder causing a great deal of pain. I was not used to the amount of weight this sword carried. I aimed slightly above his head this time and it hit his neck - making a fatal blow as I almost cut his head off. He fell to the ground, dead. I looked towards Soris. He was lying on the floor and the other shem was just about to kill him. A great rage dawned within me and I charged towards him, drilling the sword into his back, hitting just below his heart. He fell to the ground, dead and I smiled a little in victory.

"Are you alright?" I asked Soris, helping him up to his feet.

"I could ask you the same thing.." He replied, with a frown on his face, glancing at the dead woman on the ground.

"I'm fine, now answer me. Please," I insisted, worriedly. He had his hand on his side, as if he was covering something.

"I... got a little injured" He admitted, and uncovered his side to reveal a deep cut, gashing with blood.

"You should go. You have no training and you have no way of surviving this without healing magic," I insisted, and turned around. But before I went away Soris put his hand on my shoulder.

"Let me come with you," He replied, his voice giving away every inch of pain he was feeling. I faced him again.

"I can't let you go on like this. You gave me a sword and I am grateful. But I can't allow you to do this.." I looked down on at the ground, then looked up again and asked him with deep curiosity "How did you get these weapons anyway?"

"That Grey Warden, Duncan, gave Nelaros and me his crossbow. But, that recruit Elissa gave us her sword too. The one you're holding now. We should bump into Nelaros later, he's gone to see the others,"

"Nelaros... came to save me?" I asked, in utter awe. It's surprising how attached he's become of me, despite only meeting him a few hours ago. Mind you, he is supposed to be my husband..

"Not just you, but yes. He's the reason we're here," He explained.

My face immediately turned to a frown. It's impossible for me to love a man I only knew a few hours... right?

"You're getting out of here. I'm going to find Nelaros and the others" I said immediately, trying not to show any emotion. I grabbed keys from one of the shem's corpses and opened a door that lead outside. Soris had a worried look on his face, but he understood and left. I closed the door behind him and advanced into the castle.

As I walked into what appeared to be a kitchen, some shem chef walked towards me angrily. "What's this? I don't recognise you, elf! Wait... is that blood? You're a bandit! Rebel! Outlaw! The guards will make quick work out of-" Then suddenly, an elven servant punched him in the back of the head. The chef groaned in agony and collapsed, not dead but unconscious.

"You have no idea how long that shem's had it coming," he explained to me. I thanked him, and he walked off. I searched the kitchen and found two large kitchen knives and a large backpack. I tried to shove Elissa's sword in the bag and it just fit, with the handle poking out the top. I would use the two knives as weapons, for now. The sword was too heavy and the knives would be much more practical, despite not being made for battle.

When I walked into the next room I was instantly questioned by an off-duty guard. "Why are you holding those knives, elf?" I felt a little fear creep into me but I ignored it.

"Take a wild guess," I replied bluntly, and threw one of them at him. It landed in his neck, knocking him back, dead. The other off-duty guards instantly took notice and grabbed anything they could find.

There were five of them, I counted them immediately. They mainly did not have armour or weapons and those who did had barely anything. This fight would be too easy. I threw the other knife at one of them and it hit his chest, him then dead. I ran up to him and the other dead guard and grabbed the knives from their corpses, preparing myself for the other four. I ran up to two of them and allowed my knives to stab into their stomachs, killing them. The next one had armour but no weapon, so I ran away from him and to the other who was wearing only a helmet, with two daggers. Perfect for me. I threw both my knives at his chest and stole his daggers. The last man looked at me with a scared look on his face as I approached him. We met face to face. I said a single word. "Go". He did, he ran off for dear life. I smiled again. I really should not be enjoying this..

I inspected the daggers I stole. They were lighter than the knives, but also longer. They were from the exact same make. They would be much more efficient than some random kitchen knives. I took the helmet from the dead guard and shoved it on my head. I would need some form of protection, and that would be only the start of it.

I fought my way to the armoury. How I managed to find it, I do not know. It was difficult - the guards in the hallways were both armoured and armed and I did not get out of it uninjured. I had a few small grazes and a huge cut on my arm. I found some bandages in a chest in the armoury, and I covered up my wound. I found some armour that looked roughly my size, and put it on over my wedding clothes, including a better fit helmet. That should stop me from getting any more major injuries.

I exited the armoury to see that thankfully, no more guards were on my path. For the time being, anyway. I made my way to a door that looked like the way through, and opened it to find three guards surrounding a blond elven man, wearing fancy clothes. Nelaros. At that moment, the guard that Nelaros was facing struck him down, and Nelaros fell to the ground. Dead. My jaw dropped open.

"You... killed him..." I was barely able to say it. The three guards faced me, and before they could say anything, I screamed "YOU KILLED HIM!" and launched myself at the guard who did the evil deed.

After I had fought them, I broke down into tears over Nelaros' body. I didn't know him for long but he was to be my husband. He was also still a person, a person who cared for me. Cared for me like no one else did, except mother... and she also died at the hands of a shemlen.

"I will not forget you... " I promised him, and wiped my eyes. I stood up, and walked towards the next room. I could not waste time grieving, as much as I wanted to.

I fought then onwards. I did not allow time for idle chat or anything. I stormed into a room, killed what was there, and head off. I could not allow myself to wait. If I allowed myself to wait not only could that be risking things for my cousin but also... it would allow me enough time to think. Specifically, about Nelaros. I could not allow myself to cry over him. Especially not now of all times. I needed to save Shianni.

Eventually, I got to a room that looked like Vaughan's. I opened the door to see a shocking sight. Shianni was lying on the floor, in her underwear. Her dress was lying on the floor not far from her, slightly torn. It looked as if Vaughan had ripped it from her. I did not want to know what would have happened if I did not come when I did. Vaughan was standing over her and when he heard the door open, he turned around to face me. He smirked as soon as he saw who it was.

"My, my. What have we here?" He commented, as if my armoured and armed presence meant nothing.

"Don't worry, we'll make short work of this one," One of his 'friends' commented. I then noticed Vaughan and his two companions were carrying swords on them. Brilliant. They were expecting intruders. Just makes my job harder.

"Quiet, you idiot!" Vaughan yelled at him "She's covered in enough blood to fill a tub. What do you think that means?"

"It means you only have mere minutes to live," I retorted. "Talk, and quickly. You have limited time,"

He sighed, but didn't seem too bothered by the fact that he'd be dead soon. "Here's our situation." He explained "You are skilled, obviously. We fight here, perhaps you could even manage to kill us. My father won't let that go. Your pigsty of an alienage will be burned to the ground. Or, you could turn and walk away, with forty sovereigns added to your purse. You take that money and leave Denerim tonight. No repercussions and you can go wherever you like,"

I was tempted by this offer but I would not give in this easily. "And what of Shianni? And the others? What will happen to them?"

"They shall stay. They'll go home tomorrow, slightly worse for wear and you'll be long gone. That's the deal. Take it or leave it" He replies.

"Not good enough," I answer angrily, and throw one of my daggers straight for him. It misses, and hits one of the shem behind him, killing the man.

Vaughan angers. He yells "I always regret talking to knife-ears!" As I lunge for him. The dagger does not miss this time, and it kills him. I retrieve my other dagger from his dead companion and just glare at his live one. He ran away just like the coward he is.

I open the door to the back room to let out the other two women, then rush to Shianni's side.

"D-don't leave me alone.. please.. please, take me home.." Shianni cries, then hugs me, crying into my shoulder. I hold her, trying not to squeeze too tight.

"It's okay, I'm here now. I'll protect you," I say soothingly. I sit there holding Shianni for a few minutes whilst she cries into me.

Soris' bride comes over holding Shianni's dress. It was torn, but she seems to have stitched it up in the time I was holding Shianni. I mouth a 'thank you' to her.

"Come now, Shianni, let's get your dress on you," I look at her and give her a comforting smile. She smiles back and gets up. She puts on her dress and hugs me again.

"Thank you... so much," she says, slightly happier. "How did you manage to do that?"

I explained to her and the others how Soris saved me, and how I made him go home. I also explained how Nelaros died, but only briefly. The girls tried to comfort me but I did not allow them to.

"The only thing that matters now is that we're safe," I smiled. The only true smile I've had all day. "Let's go home. I'm sure our families will be awaiting our arrival."

When we arrived back at the alienage, Elder Valendrian, Soris and the Grey Wardens Duncan and Elissa were there to greet us. Although the two of them were human, I felt safe around them simply because of their role in saving us.

"You have returned. Has Shianni been hurt? Were is Tormey's daughter, Nola?" Valendrian asked us as soon as he saw us.

"Nola didn't make it. She resisted, and... " Soris' bride half-sobbed.

"... they killed her" Shianni finished for her.

"The guards... also killed Nelaros," I explained, looking down. I could not show my upset. Not here. Elissa put her hand on my shoulder and when I looked up at her she smiled slightly. Just like the smile I gave Shianni earlier. I smiled back, knowing I had found a friend in her.

"I see. Would the rest of you ladies please take Shianni home? She needs rest," Valendrian asked, knowing that Shianni was hurt. You could just tell by looking at her. The two women took Shianni away. I waited here, as it was obvious they wanted to speak with me.

"Now tell me, what happened?" He asked. The four of them looked upon me, expectedly.

"I killed Vaughan. And a load of his men on the way there, too" I explained, bluntly. I could see the shock in Soris' face.

"What?" Soris exclaimed, shockedly. I ignored his side comment.

"The garrison could already be on their way. You have little time" Duncan mentioned.

"Let them take me," I said simply.

"No!" Soris almost yelled "I won't let you do that,"

"Watch me," I replied, but with a look of sorrow cast upon my face.

At that moment a group of guards marched into the Alienage. I gulped.

"I seek Valendrian, elder and administrator of the Alienage!" Their leader demanded.

"Here, captain," Valendrian replied calmly "I take it you have come in response to today's disruption?"

"Don't play ignorant with me, elder. You will not prevent justice from being done," The captain replied with a serious tone to his voice. "The arl's son lies dead in a river of blood that runs through the entire palace! I need names, and I need them now!"

"It was me. I did it," I confessed, my voice hopefully not giving away any of the fear that I was feeling. It didn't seem to.

"You expect me to believe one woman did all of that?" He replied, not entirely believing the truth.

"We are not so helpless, captain," Valendrian replied to the guard's naive comment.

"You save many by coming forward. I don't envy your fate, but I applaud your courage," The guard said, honestly. I sighed. At least I would die at the hands of a good man. "This elf will wait in the dungeons until the arl returns. The rest of you, back to your houses!"

"Captain... a word, if you please," Duncan interrupted.

"What is it, Grey Warden? The situation is well under control, as you can see," The guard retorted. I looked at Duncan, then at Elissa. She was smirking at the guards. I could sort of guess what was gonna happen next..

"Be that as it may, I hereby invoke the Grey Warden's Right of Conscription. I remove this woman into my custody," .. I guessed correctly.

Son of a- Very well, Grey Warden; I cannot challenge your rights. But I'll ask one thing: Get this elf out of Denerim. Tonight,"

"Agreed," Duncan replied. I smiled. I got a second chance at life. A chance to prove to the world I could be more than just some little elf.

Before we left the alienage, Soris came up to me. "You are my hero, you know that?" he asked me, and hugged me. "I'll miss you,"

"I'll miss you too, Soris," I replied, hugging him back. "I'l come visit you, and Shianni, I promise," I smiled at him.

"You better!" He laughed. "I wouldn't want to lose my cousin because of this,"

I laughed with him. "Goodbye, Soris. I will see you again," and I followed Duncan and Elissa out of the alienage. I could not wait to begin my new life. My life as a Grey Warden.


	3. Corrupted

**A/N: I have changed this origin entirely, I feel as if it is better this way as in the game I found this origin to be rather.. boring compared to the others. I also changed Merrill's personality to match her personality in the second game. Hopefully no one will mind.**

* * *

_I looked down upon the bear-like demon me and Tamlen had just slain, whilst placing my bow upon my back. It was a terrible fight, and Tamlen had a few injuries. I, being with a bow and arrow was too far from the demon to be majorly hurt. But I still had a few scrapes._

_"Lethallin, come look at this!" Tamlen exclaimed excitedly, standing in front of the eluvian. It was corrupted, I could tell. I had seen others of it's kind but none as... dark as this._

_"Da'mi, step away from the eluvian," I warned, slowly backing off. "It's dangerous,"_

_"Nonsense, this could be full of knowledge. It even has pictures, look!" Tamlen pointed to the eluvian. I saw nothing but darkness._

_"Da'mi, I say this for your own safety!" I exclaimed. I did not allow myself to go away any further. I had to look out for Tamlen._

_"Well, if you won't do anything.." He looked away from me and straight to the eluvian. He started to move his hand around it. It was already too late..._

_He spoke nothing to me, until he started getting worried. "Help, it won't let me look away! Lethallin! I can't look away!" He yelled in panic. I could not move, as much as I wanted to._

_"Da'mi!" I replied in panic, and suddenly there was an explosion with a bright light. I fell back, and slowly the light turned into darkness..._

* * *

"Theron, are you okay? Can you hear me?" I sat up, no longer in agony "Oh, thank the Creators..."

I looked to my right and saw Merrill leaning over me, sighing in relief. "Da'assan," I replied "Ma serannas,"

"Oh, it was no trouble," She smiled at me "Anything for you, lethallin. Marethari needed my assistance, too. She could not heal you on her own,"

"Where is Tamlen?" I asked. A look of worry cast upon her face.

"We were hoping you would tell us. What is the last thing you remember?"

I sat there for a minute, thinking. "Tamlen was looking into the eluvian and then there was a bright light.. I think the eluvian was corrupted,"

"An eluvian?" She repeated, her eyes full of joy "Oh, it could be so full of history! We have to go check it out,"

"That's what Tamlen said, and look what happened to him," I replied in a rough tone. She frowned.

"Anyway, The Keeper wanted to see you as soon as you awoke. She also wants to see me. You wait outside the tent, I'll bring her here," She added, coldly. She was obviously upset that I had told her off, but she'll be fine soon enough. We left the tent and I waited as she went off to fetch Keeper Marethari.

I saw Marethari and Merrill approach me not too long afterwards. Marethari was the first to speak "I see you are awake, da'len. It is fortunate Kallian found you when she did.. I know not what dark power held you, but it nearly bled the life from you. It was difficult even for our magic combined to keep you alive," Her tone was grave, and I could tell she had more to speak of.

"The shemlen, Duncan said there could be darkspawn in the ruins. Is there? Darkspawn?" Merrill asked curiously.

"That depends... What do darkspawn look like?" I replied, doing my ever constant pet-peeve of Merrill's by answering a question with yet another question.

"They look like men, but dark and tainted with evil. Perhaps you fought one and it wounded you," Marethari replied. I shook my head. There was a disappointed look upon Merrill's face. She is ever constantly obsessed with history and strange creatures, including darkspawn. One day it will be the end of her.

"The only tainted thing I found in the ruins was the eluvian," I replied in all honesty. There was a worried look on Marethari's face.

"An eluvian, caused all this? It must be truly corrupted... If so, Tamlen is long gone," Marethari looked down in sorrow. I tried my best not to show any upset, despite Tamlen being my lifelong friend.

Merrill knew what I was thinking. "I'm here for you, da'vhenan" She smiled at me. Me, her and Tamlen had been friends for as long as I could remember. It's difficult to think that one of the trio had now gone..

At that moment, a shemlen accompanied by an unknown elvhen joined our conversation.

"Duncan wants me to inform you that there were darkspawn in those ruins," The shemlen directed at Marethari, and suddenly her eyes were on me.

"There were no darkspawn when I explored the ruin," I commented. "Why should we believe you, shemlen?"

"Calm down, da'len," Marethari ordered me "They are Grey Warden recruits, pay your respects. Tamlen must have opened something when he interfered with the eluvian,"

"It is alright," The shemlen replied, and she smiled at me, "I got a lot of comments like that when I went into Kallian's Alienage," she looked at the elvhen at her side. I remember Marethari saying that she saved me.

"So you are my mysterious saviour?" I smiled at her, and she blushed. "I pay my respects," I bowed my head to her. Merrill groaned. She didn't like me giving my attention to Kallian, I could tell.

I was gonna like this.

"I suggest you stay here until Duncan arrives. When he comes, we will have to discuss your... cure," Marethari added, and walked off. The unknown shemlen went away with her, leaving only me, Kallian and Merrill.

"Now that she's gone, who wants to explore those ruins?" I asked, a cheeky grin on my face.

"Oh, I do!" Merrill exclaimed, full of excitement. "There could be so much lore, so much history... we have to go!"

"Are... you sure?" Kallian added. "You did almost die out there..."

"I don't care for the history," I noted, and saw Merrill's disappointment instantly "But, I must find Tamlen... Tamlen's body, anyway. We shall have to return him to the earth,"

"Oh that too, definitely, lethallin," Merrill quickly added, obviously ashamed of herself for not thinking that.

"Oh all right... let's go," Kallian groaned. I faked a confused look at her.

"Well, if you don't want to go..." I turned around and walked off, with Merrill following me like a puppy.

"Oh, I do, forget I said anything," Kallian caught up, obviously wanting my attention. I heard Merrill groan again. She probably disapproved of my meddling with the city girl. This would be interesting..

Once again I reached the eluvian. We had fought many a tainted creature to get here, they were probably darkspawn. Merrill instantly became fascinated with it, but I did not allow her to get close.

"We can't have a repeat of the Tamlen incident," I said to her. She nodded in understanding. We searched around the area, looking for Tamlen's body but we found nothing. I was utterly confused.

"Maybe the mirror did this too?" Kallian questioned. I could tell she was not familiar with anything here.

"It's an eluvian, lethallan. And it is quite possible-"

"Kallian? What are you doing here?" Duncan marched into the room. Kallian instantly stopped what she was doing and froze in her space. "I told you it was too dangerous for you to come out here,"

"It is my fault, lethallin. I convinced her and Merrill to come here," I explained, stepping forward.

"Even after your Keeper instructed you not to? Incredibly brave. Come, we should return to your clan. I need to speak with Marethari," Duncan did not even tell me off. We then returned to camp with him, fighting all the darkspawn that were in our way. It was much easier with Duncan to assist us, this time.

"Da'len, I thought I told you two to stay at camp?" Was the first thing that Marethari said. I bowed my head in shame.

"I was just looking for Tamlen's body, Keeper, unfortunately though we found nothing," I explained myself "I asked Merrill and Kallian to join me, as so I would not get hurt," Marethari shook her head at me, but then walked off. Merrill and Duncan followed her, leaving only me and Kallian.

I walked towards the fire at the centre of camp. I lowered my head and placed my hand against my chest, and began to sing.

_"Hahren na melana sahlin_

_Emma ir abelas_

_Souver'inan isala hamin_

_Vhenan him dor'felas_

_In uthenera na revas_

_Vir sulahn'nehn_

_Vir dirthera_

_Vir samahl la numin_

_Vir lath sa'vunin_

_Vir sulahn'nehn_

_Vir dirthera_

_Vir samahl la numin_

_Vir lath sa'vunin"_

"What was that about?" Kallian asked me. I turned around to face her.

"It is the song we Dalish sing at funerals, to welcome our people to the earth. Although we have no body of Tamlen's to return to the earth, I thought I should sing for him nonetheless," I explained to her.

She half-smiled and asked me "May you teach me the song?" I smiled at her and nodded.

"I would gladly pass on this knowledge to other elvhen, even you, lethallan," I replied. I spent the next half hour teaching her the elvhen song, and what it would translate to in her native language. Afterwards she knew it so well she started singing it with the clan when they honoured Tamlen's death. Afterwards, Keeper Marethari, Merrill, Duncan and his other recruit walked up to us.

"The Keeper and I have spoken and we have come to an arrangement that involves you," Duncan instantly said.

"Unfortunately..." Merrill babbled on the side.

"My order is in need of help. You are in need of a cure. When we leave, I hope you will join us. You would make an excellent Grey Warden," Duncan explained to me.

"What?!" I yelped, as if someone had just stood on my toe.

"I am afraid, this is the only way, da'len. Becoming a Grey Warden is the only cure to this taint," Keeper Marethari added, in sorrow.

"Then... I suppose I will join you," I directed at Duncan, and bowed my head in respect.

"I welcome you to the order. It is rare to have a Dalish amongst us but they have always served with distinction," Duncan replied warmly.

"I know you'll do your clan proud, da'len," Marethari added "Come then, da'len. Before the Creators guide you from us, let your clan embrace you one last time,"

I walked off with my clan surrounding me, all saying their farewells. I was just about to leave when I heard one voice call on me.

"Wait, Theron!" Merrill ran up to me. I turned around to face her.

She placed a ring in my hands. "This ring will prevent the darkness taking over you, for a time. I thought you should have it because you know..."

"Ma serannas, Merrill," I smiled at her, and put on the ring. She looked at me with great sorrow.

"This is it, then?" She replied, her voice full of upset. "The clan will be leaving soon,"

"This is it, da'assan," I answered her. She then hugged me, which was a rare occurance for Merrill.

"Ma'arlath, da'vhenan," she whispered in my ear, and turned away from me, blushing. I stood there confused for a few minutes.

"We should leave," Duncan noted, and I nodded. I followed them out of the Brecilian forest, my mind full of questions. Questions that will never have answers. It is unfortunate, that Merrill did not tell me before. Perhaps we could have even had something. But it is too late to dwell upon that now. I should focus on the new life I would lead, among the shemlen. Among the Grey Wardens.


	4. Harrowed

**A/N: I have done both the Human mage and Elven mage origin for this part, so I have had to change some things to fit them both in. Within this chapter, and some of the future chapters possibly, I will change between characters via marking their 'POV'. Hopefully no one minds :)**

* * *

Solona's POV

_"I can't believe our Harrowing is finally here!" I exclaimed excitedly._

_"Yeah, yeah... and you're first for that too," Alim moaned, obviously not enthusiastic about this at all._

_"Hey, you're still straight after me," I nudged at him, and smiled. He looked up at me, almost smiled then looked down again, and grumbled. He was too stubborn. He claimed I was first for everything. Both being apprentices to the same tutor it was rather difficult for us both to do things together but we always stayed at the same level. Even now his Harrowing is taking place straight after mine, something that has not happened in the tower for years. Irving has confidence in us both, however. The only reason mine is taking place first is because he's an elf. Racist, I know but true. It was unfortunate and I felt sorry for him._

_"Solona," Knight-Commander Greagoir called on me "We're ready for you." I nodded and walked upstairs towards the Harrowing chamber. Before I could enter Alim called my name._

_"Good luck," He said to me and smiled. I smiled back and walked into the Harrowing chamber. It was now or never._

* * *

Alim's POV

I woke up, feeling groggy and with the biggest headache ever.

"Oh thank the Maker you're awake! You've been out for ages!" Solona called and hugged me. I hugged her back and realised she was wearing different robes than usual.

"You passed your Harrowing?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. She nodded and helped me up.

"As did you. And apparently you did it in record time. You beat me!" She laughed, not that bothered that I finished my Harrowing quicker than she did.

"Really? I would've thought you'd be the quick one," I commented, rather surprised. She was always the quickest for everything. Not just with me either. She's beaten records all over the tower.

"Oh I beat the record. But then you beat me," She said proudly "I suppose good comes from training together,"

"Indeed," I smiled at her, proud of both our efforts.

"Anyway, First Enchanter Irving wants to see you. Then we have to meet up with Jowan. Apparently he wants to tell us something," She explained to me. I raised an eyebrow when Jowan was mentioned.

"Where should we meet him?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Forgot where he told me. But it's somewhere on this floor,"

* * *

Solona's POV

"Okay Jowan, why is there a priest here?" I asked, when I eventually found him.

"She's just an initiate. And I'll explain everything when Alim comes," he replied. I didn't have to wait long. Alim appeared within five minutes. He eyed the initiate suspiciously.

"Not gonna bother asking about _her_," Alim said, then directed his attention to Jowan. "Speak up,"

"Well, a few months ago I told you two that I... met a girl. This is Lily," Jowan explained shyly. My eyes widened. It all made sense now.

"So THAT'S why you've been hiding it!" I exclaimed, then realised how loud I was being and covered my mouth.

"And I thought you two were just dating behind my back," Alim chuckled, gesturing to me. I sighed.

"You know for a fact that wouldn't be the case anyway," I lectured him and he bowed his head in upset. A couple of years ago he had admitted to me that he had a crush on me. I then had to explain to him that I was not interested in him. Or any of the male population, for that matter. Very embarrassing for the both of us.

"Anyway," Jowan continued. "Theres been a rumour going around saying I'm a blood mage. Which I'm not. And the Knight-Commander wants to make me tranquil! They'll take everything that I am from me - my dreams, hopes, fears... my love for Lily. All gone.."

My jaw dropped. "They can't do that, they have no proof!"

"They can," Alim added "blood magic is a pretty serious matter, which is why they will pay attention to silly rumours like this. Let me guess. You don't want to be made tranquil, because you want to be with Lily. So you need my and Solona's help to destroy your phylactery and escape the tower,"

Jowan nodded, confused as to why he would be able to guess that. I placed my hand on Jowan's shoulder.

"I'll help you," I smiled. Jowan looked to Alim, who was not as easily moved.

"No. I refuse. I've only just passed my Harrowing, I am not going to risk this," He then tried to walk off. I quickly cast a spell upon the door to prevent Alim from leaving.

"Please, Jowan is our friend," I pleaded. "He needs us. You know for a fact if you were in his place... he would help you,"

"No,"

"Please... Do it for me?" I asked. That made him pause. I was his only weakness. He turned around to face me.

"I cannot do this for you. Now, please. Let me go," He asked of me, showing no sorrow or sympathy in his face. I sighed.

"Okay, fine. But tell no one of this," I destroyed the barrier, allowing Alim to leave. I only wished he'd turn back.

* * *

Alim's POV

"Irving, I need to tell you something," I marched into the First Enchanter's office. He was sitting at his desk, reading a tome.

"And how may I assist you, Alim?" He asked me, with a smile upon his face.

"This is no time for smiles," I explained, trying not to show the regret in my words "My friend, Jowan is planning an escape from the tower with a priest, Lily. He has asked upon my and Solona's help with this. I refused but unfortunately Solona agreed upon his plan. I fear however they could still succeed without my help,"

Irving's face turned grim. He stood up and walked towards me. "It was rather brave of you to come to me about this. I need you to go fetch Knight-Commander Greigoir. Tell him to meet me here with a few of his templars. Please go fetch the Wardens also, Alim. We may need their help with this if the rumours about Jowan are true. Today will be a long day,"

* * *

Solona's POV

"We did it!" Jowan exclaimed, as soon as we got through the secret exit from the tower. "I can't believe we did it!"

I looked back, in sorrow. I wish Alim joined us. However, it seems I shall never see him again. I sighed. I had to ignore the pain I was enduring.

"What now then, Jowan?" I asked him. Then we looked ahead and realised it was all too late.

"Stop right there," Greagoir commanded us. "So what you said was true, Alim,"

"Alim?!" I turned around in shock. Alas my ears were not fooling me. Along with the templars and Irving and the Grey Wardens, there he was. Alim. And here I was, awake and everything.

"I had to tell Irving," Alim bowed his head in shame, "I.. apologize"

"How could you!" I screamed "I trusted you! I cared about you! It seems... it seems I mean nothing to you now," Alim sighed but did not reply to my telling off.

"G-Greagoir," Lily stuttered, in complete shock.

"An initiate, conspiring with a blood mage. I'm disappointed, Lily," Greagoir replied in shame.

"Jowan is NOT a blood mage! Your claims against him are false!" I raged, my fists clenched at my sides.

"That's what you think.." Greagoir muttered. "Neither of them seem to be within the thrall of blood magic. You were correct, Alim. The initiate and a newly harrowed mage have betrayed us. The Chantry will not let this go unpunished,"

"It's not their fault!" Jowan defended us "This was my idea!"

"That is true," Alim commented, "But they still could have walked away. Like I did..."

"How could I walk away from my own friend in a time of need!?" I yelled at him, hopefully making him feel guilty. He winced but otherwise did not show any emotion.

"As Knight-Commander of the templars here assembled, I sentence this blood mage to death. And the other two have scorned the Chantry and their vows. Take them to Aeonar," Greagoir announced. I was going to argue but instead hung my head in shame. I knew I would not win this battle.

"No! I won't let you touch them!" jowan yelled, and slit his wrist. He knocked the templars, Grey Wardens and Irving out, leaving only Alim awake. My jaw dropped open in shock.

"Blood magic... How could you!" I raged, facing Jowan.

"I admit, I dabbled.. I.."

"There is NO excuse for blood magic!" I yelled "You are no friend of mine!"

Jowan sighed, and faced Lily. She moved backwards in horror. Alim walked towards us.

"I knew it..." He grimaced, and spat on Jowan. Jowan punched him and ran off. I helped Alim up and looked out for Jowan. He was no where to be seen.

"I... am sorry, Alim," I bowed my head in shame. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You didn't know... but you should still be punished. It is I, who should apologize," He looked into my eyes with deep regret, then walked off to join the templars who had started to wake up.

"I knew it..." Greagoir said instantly, "Blood magic. But to overcome so many... I never thought him capable of such power..."

"He lied to me. He lied to both of us... he told us he wasn't a blood mage. He said he was going to be made tranquil, what else was I supposed to think!" I explained myself, trying to find a way out of this.

"There.. is no excuse," Alim replied shamefully.

"Are you alright, Greagoir?" Irving asked.

"As good as can be expected given the circumstances! If you had let me act sooner, this would not have happened!" Greagoir raged "Now we have a blood mage on the loose and no way to track him down!"

"Calm down, Greagoir," Alim replied cooly "He can't have gone far. You could still capture him,"

"Where is the girl?" He asked, ignoring Alim's suggestion.

"I... I am here, ser," Lily replied nervously.

"You helped a blood mage! Look at all he's hurt!" He exclaimed.

"As I said," I repeated "Lily and I did not know he was a blood mage. He fooled us,"

"Knight-Commander... I... I was wrong," She stumbled "I was accomplice to... a blood mage. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit. Even... even Aeonar."

"Get her out of my sight!" Greagoir ordered. Some templars then took her away to Maker-knows-what.

"And you," He faced me "You have turned your back against the Chantry and entered a repository full of magics that are locked away for a reason!"

"Did you take anything important from the repository?" Irving asked me.

"No, I did not, First Enchanter," I replied honestly.

"Your antics have made a mockery of this Circle! Ah.. what are we to do with you?!" Greagoir raged at me. I bowed my head, not replying. I saw Alim at the corner of my eye. He then walked towards us.

"Solona... did not know Jowan was a blood mage. If she had, she would not have joined him upon this. I know I am only a newly harrowed mage and... slightly biased. However, I suggest letting her stay in the tower. With a slight punishment, if you must," Alim defended me. I was shocked. After what he did today... I did not expect him to come at my side like this. I half-smiled at him. I suppose I had him on my side after all.

"Your opinion is of no importance, Alim," Greagoir spat, "Although I must thank you for doing the Circle this great service. That shall happen later. As for you-"

"Can I suggest something?" The elder Grey Warden, Duncan interrupted. I met him and his recruits earlier when I was asked to show them to their rooms in the tower.

"I highly doubt this is a Grey Warden matter, but speak, if you must," Greagoir allowed.

"This woman has proven herself, amongst all odds, a fine mage. I would like to take her in as a recruit amongst the Grey Wardens," Duncan suggested. I sighed in relief.

"A what?!" Alim exclaimed, in both shock and anger.

"I would also allow taking in this young man as well," He added. "He did what was right, even if going against his friends and himself. He would make a fine Grey Warden,"

"Two mage Wardens? Is this even allowed?" Greagoir asked in shock.

"Given the circumstance. And considering we are in the middle of a blight, Knight-Commander, I think the circumstance is indeed here," Duncn argued.

"Fine.. take them away, if you must," He stormed off, along with his templars. Alim was still in shock.

"We must press forward. We leave the Circle now," Duncan turned around to leave, with me, Alim and his other recruits in tow.

"I.. apologize for earlier. I should not have been so harsh with you," Alim mumbled.

"It's alright... I shouldn't have helped Jowan," We didn't talk after that. We just followed Duncan towards our destination, talking with the other recruits. Although we were together, we were no longer in the Circle. We were leaving the Circle. Leaving and heading towards our new life. Our new life as Wardens. Grey Wardens.


	5. Casteless

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys for not updating this! But here is this chapter for now. And I'll get the next one done soon-ish so we can get onto the real story :)**

"The winner is Everd!" The Proving master yelled, as hundreds of people screamed the name "Everd!" "Everd!" "Everd!"

Little did they know they were not screaming for Everd. Though I suppose I would do. When Leske and I discovered Everd was unconscious and drunk we thought we were done for, until I decided to go in his place. It would be the only way to get Beraht off our backs. If Everd did not fight, then Beraht would lose his bets. If Beraht loses his bets he loses a lot of money and as do we, it is as simple as that. Nevertheless, fighting in the Proving was rather glorious in itself, even if I was fighting in someone else's name.

I stood in the ring, in Everd's armour carrying Everd's sword and shield, awaiting an opponent. I looked up at the Proving master as he began to announce my next opponent.

"Everd will advance to the final bout," he announced "to determine the true champion of the ring, against-"

Then suddenly, the real Everd stumbled upon the ring. My jaw dropped open. Shit...

"Wha-?" He asked, drunker than a fool."Is my bout a ready?"

Angry screams came from the crowd. I was not sure who they were angry at. Everd or I.

"Hey! That's my armour!" he screamed, and tried to rush at me. He collapsed on his way, drooling all over the floor. Idiot...

"Who are you?!" The Proving master yelled, probably oblivious to the fact that he was Everd. "How dare you disrupt this sacred-"

"Wait, I know that man!" A man that I had defeated earlier yelled "That's Everd! Then... What imposter did I fight?"

I was in deep shit. I knew I was. "Remove your helmet, warrior, and let all who watched you see your face!" The Proving master yelled. I suppose it was now or... now.

My teeth were chattering in fear as my hands reached my helmet. But I could not be scared. The crowd were silent in anticipation, waiting to see their unknown champion. Probably expecting someone from the warrior or noble caste, but alas, I was neither. If I were I would not be in deep shit. I was not, so my fate was decided.

I removed the helm, and gasps of horror came upon everyone as they saw the tattoo upon my cheek. The tattoo of a casteless woman. "Yes, it is I, Natia Brosca of the casteless!" I yelled, trying to show no fear. "Despite what you think of me I have defeated your best warriors! I am your champion!"

People suddenly yelled angrily at me, throwing things at me. Guards then started to approach me slowly, surrounding me.

"You insult the very nature of this Proving!" The Proving master yelled. The guards steadied themselves, waiting for instructions from the Proving master.

"May I add something here?" An elven man approached the stand, one of the Grey Warden's recruits nonetheless. "This woman has proved herself stronger and much mightier a warrior than all the people you have here. Even though originally she is looked down upon in your society, wouldn't this make her worthy?"

"That may be how it works on the surface, elf, but not here!" The Proving master exclaimed. "Guards, take this... filth away!"

I did not resist the guards. One of them came straight up to me and punched me in the face. I fell back upon the cold, hard floor. The force of the floor against my head knocked me out, and everything turned black..

"Can you hear me?" Was the first thing I heard as I sat up in my cell. Leske was in the cell beside mine, stripped of any armour he was wearing before. As was I.

"How hard did they sodding hit you, anyway?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Not hard enough. It was the floor that knocked me out, not the punch," Leske laughed. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"As soon as everyone saw your face-brand the place went mad," he explained "Shut all the doors, examined everyone for family and caste. One of the guards recognised me and figured we must be working together. They burned three candles to the stump interrogating me about who put us up to this. I think they knew, you know, about Beraht,"

"Beraht said he'd hurt Rica if we did this wrong. We need to get out... somehow..." I sighed, knowing this was hopeless. My sister Rica was in danger and I could do nothing about it.

"Don't give up now!" Leske ordered me, but slumped down upon the floor. He knew it was useless.

I sat on the floor of my cell, awaiting a miracle. Suddenly, Jarvia walked into the room. I was not expecting to see her there.

"Good, you're awake. Beraht will be glad to hear that," She smirked. I stood up and faced her, confused.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"You caused a lot of trouble today. Beraht lost a hundred sovereigns for Lord Vollney. The entire Proving was declared invalid, and the Assembly already called for an investigation. You can't imagine the state Beraht was in when he told me to get you," Jarvia explained, glaring at me. I knew these were not just regular cells.. They were cells within Beraht's estate.

"That explains a lot," I muttered, and sat back down. I wished I could do more to help myself.. I really did.

She took two steps towards me and smirked. I noticed she was ignoring Leske. "You got every guardsman at that Proving thinking if he takes your head off, the ancestors will bless him forever. But they know whose hand holds the whip. When Beraht claimed you, they knew who's going to get to watch your last breath..," She tortured, thinking she'd get an angry response to feast upon. I just grumbled, holding my anger in. This displeased her.

"You risked exposing Beraht before the entire Warrior Caste," She added, "Now they're asking questions, and as long as you have tongues to answer them, you're a threat. Enjoy your last night together. Sorry we had to put you in seperate cells, or I'd suggest you have a last tumble.."

I stood up, standing right next to the bars of my cell. I could not keep it in for much longer. "One, me and Leske are NOT together, nor have we been having any 'tumbles', and two, I will bloody MURDER you!" I threatened, my voice seeping through my grinded teeth. Jarvia laughed. That's just what she was wanting.

"Beraht'll be here soon to make sure you two maintain your silence," and she walked away. I sighed. I was not gonna wait until Beraht made his way here.I had to escape.. somehow.

I noticed a guard walk by and stop just beside Leske's cell. He had keys that he was fiddling about with in his hand. Possibly keys for my and Leske's cells. Leske noticed him too, then laughed slightly as he realised what the look on my face meant. I sighed. I could not believe I was going to do this..

I walked up towards the corner of my cell he was nearest and said in probably the least friendliest voice ever "Well, hello there,"

He turned around to face me and eyed me suspiciously. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh I dunno..." I replied coyly, trying not to sound as aggressive "What do _you_ want?"

"Well, now that you mention it..." He replied, taking a few steps forward, placing the keys in his pocket. The hungry look in his eyes made me want to vomit, but I had to keep up this charade. I could see Leske in the corner of my eye trying to keep in his laughter.

"Why don't you come and see what I have to offer?" I gazed upon him suggestively and stood as close to him as I could. He walked right up towards the cell. I placed my hand upon the back of his head and before he could place his lips upon mine I bashed his head upon one of the bars of the cell. Once. Twice. Three times. I let him go and he fell to the floor, unconscious. He still had that stupid grin upon his face. Pervert.

At that moment Leske fell to the floor laughing. I spat on the ground and grumbled. It had to be done. Unfortunately I was the only female one here. I reached upon his pocket and managed to take out the keys. Success! I reached through the cell door and tried to unlock it with one of these keys. After a few failed attempts, I was able to open the door. I walked towards Leske's cell door. He was still laughing.

"Are you gonna stop laughing," I asked "Or am I just gonna leave you here?"

He stopped laughing at once and stood up. "You can hardly blame me," He chuckled. I sighed, but I agreed with him. In his place I'd be laughing too.

I fumbled about with the keys for a bit and eventually managed to open his cell. We were both free. For now.

I opened a chest near our cells with all our armour, weapons and belongings in it. It did not aquire a key, thank goodness. I passed Leske his armour and weapons whilst placing mine over the stupid little clothing they made us wear in the cells. I'm gonna kill what stupid little prat had to undress me..

"Want to kill some thugs?" I beamed, probably showing more excitement than I should have. Leske chuckled again and nodded.

I recognised this place. I came here when I was first hired by Beraht but that was the only time. Still, I knew my way around. I knew where Beraht would be hiding. I decided to go straight there and kill the bastard. Of course, there was a few thugs here and there but nothing I couldn't deal with. I had a lot more combat training than anyone in this stupid carta. Even Leske could never beat me in a fight. Half of these hirelings can barely carry a sword nevermind kill someone with it. It's safe to say though that today was the first time I ever wanted to kill anything.

We eventually managed to get to Beraht's hideout. I gestured for Leske to be quiet and put my ear against the door to try and hear what they were saying.

"I'm cutting the whore free," I heard Beraht say. "If that freak of a sister of hers can't stay in her place, I don't need that precious Rica, either," I almost snarled at the thought of him calling my sister a whore. Rica is not a whore!

"Rica? That the one you done up in lace? I been wanting to get my hands on that.." I heard a male voice say. I swear my vision turned a little red from anger.

"Heh, I know what you mean..." Another male voice added. That was it. They were dead. All of them.

I slammed open the door. "You will not have my sister!" I screamed, sword and shield at the ready.

"Looks like the creature got out of it's cage," Beraht chuckled as I marched towards him, Leske right behind me.

"Are you that surprised? The pathetic guard you had for us wasn't so hard to deal with," I threatened, and Beraht gulped. I knew he only kept his best fighters to guard the cells.

"Come on boys, the little whore needs to learn her place," Beraht gestured to the men beside him, who were now drawing their blades. I held my shield in place as I ran straight to Beraht and hit him in the head with my shield. Leske kept the other two distracted. It was only him and I. Beraht recovered from the hit quickly, it was only my shield after all, and swung his sword towards me. I blocked with my shield and swung my sword aimlessly towards him. He tried to block with his shield but missed, leaving a deep cut on his arm carrying the shield. He was not a good fighter. He dropped his shield by accident and before he could pick it up I knocked him back with another hit from my sword, cutting through his leather armour and leaving a light scratch upon his chest. I kept on hitting him aimessly and he tried his best to block with his sword but he was too used to fighting with a shield. I eventually managed to knock his sword out of his hand and before I could deliver the killing blow, Leske already had his dagger pierced through his stomach. Beraht was dead.

"You didn't let me kill him!" I screamed at Leske, threatening him with my sword. He took a few steps back.

"Not my fault you didn't kill him fast enough," Leske grinned. I grumbled and placed my weapon upon my back.

"I still can't believe we did that.." Leske added, not saying anything more. He knew I wasn't one for conversation when I was in one of these moods. I nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," I suggested, and we walked through a tunnel connecting Beraht's hideout to Beraht's shop.

The shopkeeper cowered in the corner when he saw the blood on our armour. I shrugged it off and exited the shop with Leske. I had no time for that kind of nonsense.

Unfortunately a guard spotted Leske and I before we could even take a step away from the building. "Sieze the fugitives!" He yelled, pointing in our general direction. Guards surrounded us. I didn't pay attention to anything they were saying, only looking behind them to the most curious sight.

A group of humans and elves, all of which were armoured and armed were walking across the commons until one of the elves said something to the oldest human and pointed in my direction. The same elf that spoke out during the Proving. The group then walked towards us, the oldest human looking at me in interest.

"May I ask what have you charged against this woman?" The human asked the Proving master, who I only just noticed was there.

"Only the greatest dishonour of our kind, Grey Warden!" He exclaimed to him. This human... was a Grey Warden? I never thought in all my life I'd ever meet one.

"She fought in their Proving in another man's name, a man who was obviously not fit to fight, against all their best warriors and won. They only brand it as dishonor because of her status in Orzammar," The elf explained to the Warden, obviously wanting me in the Warden's good books. I nodded at him in gratefulness, realising what he was trying to do for me.

"She also killed Beraht," Leske added, knowing that was not the truth. I almost argued against it but then realised this could go down in my favour.

"Beraht?" The Proving master asked, sounding shocked. "He had many enemies, but also powerful allies..."

"She has once again demonstrated her courage," The Warden interrupted "We Grey Wardens travel far and wide in search of those with the potential to join our ranks. It seems I have found yet another,"

My jaw dropped open. Me? A Warden?

"I.. don't know what to say, Warden..." I replied in shock. I glanced towards the elf who helped me and he winked at me. I smiled. "I would gladly join your ranks. Thank you, Warden."

"Please, call me Duncan," He replied with. I nodded.

"This woman is wanted for treason! You can't do this!" The Proving master exclaimed.

"I can and I am." He replied rather bluntly, then turned to me. "It would mean travelling to the surface lands and thus leaving your people, but it does offer you the chance to strike a blow against the darkspawn and the Blight."

"Considering the alternative is death... I'm in!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. Duncan smiled.

"Good. You shall join the other recruits and camp just outside Orzammar, on the surface. I still have business in the city that would be too dangerous for you to attend to," Duncan explained. I nodded, trying not to think of those old wives tales of surface dwarves falling into the sky. And failing, obviously.

As the rest of the recruits walked towards the surface, I followed them. I talked to the elf that brought me to Duncan's attention and thanked him. I found out his name was Theron and even talked to him a bit. It took away my fears of the surface. For a while. It was also good that I would be welcomed in my new life. My new life as a Grey Warden, full of honor and glory.


End file.
